Unforward
by Noiseee
Summary: 米英逆向诡辩，R18，PG-17！


限制：R-18

文：诺伊兹

CP：国设米英

Attention：ABO设定，米英均为A。药/物Play有！短暂性A变O有！R细节描写有！时间线为二战北非战场阿拉曼战役前后

看了季季的ABO后兴奋爆肝的车，不刹车的那种。爹吃完后记得我们的py交易，感谢爹爹每天催更还不抽我（x）

季季原图这里

字数2W2K，当作之前文手挑战的可能有Bug，望谅解

感谢每一个打开这篇文章的人

最杰出的逆向伪装，在你面前，却变成了最蹩脚的无力诡辩。

谎言与实话间，到底有什么区别。

当着覆满疑惑的砾石砸落世人的心中，无需多时，这以社会为框架、以人民的外皮为泥土搭建的山洞里，便马上传来了一系列的嘲讽声。吹毛求疵的学者，会捧着厚厚实实的词典，就音译词地用语言学上的含义差别，不屑地就这两个词含义做出辩答自解；忠诚论信的信徒，以满载上帝的福音实言和恶魔独爱的谎言堕语之传说故事为根据，将世上最鄙弃的秽语溅落于谎言其上，将人间最美好的赞语落于实言。

无分身份地位、国际界限，也许在谎言与实话的含义界限上，人们会各自报以全然不同的理解，但唯独一点，世上的生灵都报以无言默认：谎言的背后，也许是光芒倾洒的美好祈愿，但是谎言的前方，绝大多数，满布由各式谎言伪装粉饰的荆棘刺影。

然而，这，仅是浅存于山洞回响的表音，待覆满疑惑的砾石沉入深层，渗其透层层心语水层，那掩盖在质询之石上的完美伪装，才在心底自语的水流冲刷下，渐渐地，从宛如气泡般的零星碎光，再至无形的银白光痕，幽暗的河影中，深处流水扯落用漂亮言语编制粉饰的美好外衣，并在石块撞击河床一刻，激起来自心灵深处，那无需隐瞒的实意：来自人性最狡猾的真假争辩。

有些人也许会觉得很荒谬，认为世界虽然复杂，但是归根究底，它都只是生活环境，无法影响忒弥斯手上公平天秤的不变衡量偏向。可是，抛开所谓的身份伪装和信仰追求，扪心自问，在自己或长或短的人生旅途上，有多少人能够保证，自己能绝无将前进行径，落在谎言欺骗的道路岔口上。

没错，社会的组成，从宏观上确实简单如此，就似斑马路，每一段都黑白分明。但是细部体会，在那由不同的人生经历和所处角度构建形成的框架和异轨，却似延绵空无的黑和白，在不断地重组构造下，渐渐地于心里，萌生视觉障碍般的旋转黑白，在个体有意或无意间，以绝对光明的白光为自认或伪装，以自我价值观的误认或者是自捏的所谓论据诡辩，踏入实际上早已为谎言摸黑所侵染的别色岔道。

这绝不是罕见情况，小至像是呼吸般无足轻重的每日发生频繁日常，大至足以改变世界格局的桌上谈判，亦或者是无情硝/烟/炮/火，这以所谓的"实话论据"支撑自身谎言的诡辩，都在不间断地上映着。这在芸芸众生中如此，对贵为国家意识体的他们而言，也没有多少明显的区别。

或者，在某些意义上讲，正因为漫长的生命、沉厚的历史积累、还有为局势尔欺尔诈的外交游戏，他们，说不定会比普通人更深陷于这谎言与实话的无尽诡辩泥潭中，更沉浸在深不见底的心灵自语间，甚至能将这份欺骗最大化自然化，让即便是自己，也会主动"被"用一千个谎言所伪装诞生的真相诡辩所蒙蔽双眼。

时光的流逝，带走了等待蓝铃花摇曳掌心的少年，但永远也无法冲淡，初识生命差异的悲伤心痛，直至，年幼的自己用蹩脚无比的"他去寻找蓝花"谎言为理由，掩盖这份悲伤无法排解的震惊忧思。

百年的风雨，冲淡自由女神身上的色彩，磨蚀自由钟上的雄伟宣言，拂去人们自由快乐的亲吻泪水，但是永远都无法抹去，那个雨夜与那个人对峙决裂的分分秒秒，直至，以所谓的"不擅留意说话气氛"为伪装，才使得自己无视那道伤疤，站在他的面前。

彼此的距离，凭无法跨越的大西洋将彼此相隔，但永远都无法磨失，那缠绕心间近百年的爱恋思慕。

直至，自己以一系列的政/治、心理等理由，扯出可笑的诡辩，将这点爱火，化作掩盖的牺牲灰烬。

眼下，身居埃及阿拉曼基地里，年轻的上校正坐在高级军官的私人帐蓬里。与昔日在帐篷内常见的挑灯研究战局，或者是什么都别想直接倒头便睡等常见行动截然不同，此时的他，正坐在沙发上。专属于埃及沙漠的骄阳，透过帐篷门缝，挤入这昔日爽朗的少年屋内，然而，却迎上了不再温暖的冰凉肃杀气氛。

沾满室外黄沙的紧身军靴，正难得地紧贴男子那线条分明的腿肚，隐隐地勾勒着那明显经运动磨练的长腿；黄褐色的军服，早因室外源源不断的热浪还是其他原因而被无情打湿，留下一道道描摹后背翼骨的别样深痕；昔日那仿佛也如主人般神采奕奕的几簇额发，此刻却被汗水沾附，在发梢上，点落滴滴金迹流印。

上一秒还整齐地系在脖颈上的领带，此时早已被粗暴地扯落，随意地散落在简易地面上，每一道褶皱，都似男子手背上暴起的青筋般，彰显着他内心的烦躁；前不久还随他一同晃入众人视线的军服，此刻也难逃被随意抛掷一处的命运，纵使是代表贵为上校阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯身份的军/衔纹章，在那一只大手随意揉卷后，也沦为与堆积成山的可乐瓶一同被沙漠尘埃所倾覆的无差地位。

他随意地坐在沙发里，搭配着衣冠不整的模样，若再搭上一杯正摆在不远处会议桌上的可乐，那便是昔日爽朗上司教官的私人休息模样。然而此刻，那明显烦躁地扯拉衣领动作、不耐烦地鞋尖敲击地面、从蔚蓝双眼里晃过散落在杯子上的复杂神色，却在一方面无时无刻地说明着，阿尔弗雷德的心情之烦躁复杂。

他极少保持这般状态，或者该说，似乎在这个外表仿佛只有19岁大男孩的年轻军官看来，无论是军营里的纷争，亦或者是复杂的局势，都不值得让他这般烦躁，这都是一杯可乐和一句"Cheers"便能加以解决的寻常事宜。不过放在现在，即便是整个军营及敌军都笑嘻嘻地向他举杯畅饮，他脸上的阴霾也不会稍有挥散。

论此，也许会有人禁不住笑语：既然欢声行不通，那么一杯可乐是否便能换来大男孩眉宇的一丝舒展。然而更巧合及更讽刺的是，那作为阿尔弗雷德心情大变的导火线，不是其他复杂的因素或者理由，竟正是那正在不远处冒气泡的一杯可乐。

将时间的界线，似风沙般模糊，使发生在不久前的回忆，再度上映于脑内剧场。这足以改变阿尔弗雷德心情的事情，发生在一小时前，那大约是军队的午餐时间。无论此前归属于美国军队还是英国第八集团，对于绝大多数的士兵而言，是云集中央大帐篷。

这时，他们不再计较对方那难听的口音，或者是像是落寞贵族般的神经质习惯坚持，一边享受辛苦训练后迟来的幸福时刻，一边喝着不再冰凉的可乐或被打包低劣的配给红茶，与身边或相识或陌生的未来战友，互相抱怨顶头上司的每一不适之处，无论是无中生有的军团八卦，还是立足时局的自我分析见解。

这一切，都本该混入帐篷里的鼎沸人声里，自休息时刻哨音落下起，至代表劳累训练再起的教鞭抽落止，如此日常反复，便是这充满Alpha的军队中理应发生的常规。可是，在不经意间，餐桌上总会缺席几位士兵，而在这一现象持续了一周后的现在，由于异常感，总是与各类士兵拼桌的美军上校，也悄然缺席，选择捉紧时间一探究竟。

绕过印上繁密军/徽的美英双军帐篷，凭借身为国家意识体对于这块区域内自我国民的直觉感知。黄褐色的外套下摆，随走动拂过军绿色帐篷的结实框柱；深金色的秀发，作为阳光的承接面，标志年轻的上校进出帐篷的光痕迹轨；在幽暗的环境中呈幽蓝的双眼，此刻再无往日的柔光暖色，取而代之的，是置身工作的严肃苛刻。

结实的军靴，踩在沙地和帐篷地板上，在这狭隘的空间里，宛如森林中的猎狐者，踏响标志违规狐狸被发现前夕的倒计时。存于心中的那份前所未有的异样感，似一滴污浊之水，看似可以忽略，但在不经意间，早已砸破心间的平静，并唤起，一阵莫名的烦躁灼火。落在地上的脚步声，越发杂乱；内心的烦躁，也从星星之火，形成一簇簇熊熊烈火。

阿尔弗雷德并不知道，这份莫名地烦躁感指向何处根源，直至，在第58号帐篷里，一股本该不存在于此的甜腻芳香溢入鼻腔，足以挑拨本能的冲动，让阿尔弗雷德瞬间明白了，那份异样感的根源。

毋需作为国家意识体的超强直觉感官，仅凭身为Alpha的本能，阿尔弗雷德也能感受到这股甜腻香气背后，正指向造物主给予赞美的另一性别，并随着距离的缩减，以缠绕包围在那说不清接近于哪种味道的甜腻香气上的粗扩混杂Alpha气息，与滚滚的沙漠热浪侵袭混合，化作一团复杂的阴霾，在上校的神色上，加以充分地体验和展现。

黄沙，似空气中的混杂气息，迎面向阿尔弗雷德袭来。近在咫尺的橄榄绿帐篷内，人数上占优势的Alpha气息，若一把把锐利的尖刀，以矛盾体互不相让地撞向企图进入的阿尔弗雷德；而轻柔的Omega信息素，却并不若此，它似沙漠中飘渺的轻雾，萦绕在作为Alpha中绝对强者的阿尔弗雷德身畔，挑拨着，为极强的自制力还有军队内均为Alpha的冷落处理下，那早已掩盖着本能。

若将此摆在百老汇附近的地下酒吧，阿尔弗雷德也许对这带有诱/惑性的Omega相邀，抱以一笑，与身旁的Alpha一同对此以低俗笑话谈笑风生。然而，置于什么时候开火都是一个未知数的军营里，它的意义便发生大转变。这不是放松娱乐的声乐场所，这里是神经紧绷的严厉训练场，是一切都是未知数的预备地。

由于位置偏僻，外加美英双方的严格教管，在精神和训练战场的双重压力下，别说普通士兵，就连贵为国家意识体、此时以上校身份领导军队的阿尔弗雷德自身，也没有多少时间和机会与Omega翻云覆雨，只能凭借自身加以本能抑制。

然而，就是这样的Alpha云集的紧张之地，此刻竟出现了不该存在的Omega气息，甚至还出现了相当嚣张的AO相融标志，这私带Omega的行为，不仅破坏了军队的纪律，还以引出外来人员是如何冲破防御和伪装进入其中的一系列问题，甚至放下这一切，从本能上考虑，光是几位Omega进入数百饥渴Alpha共存之地，这后果，简直不敢想象。

已经能用"猖狂"形容的AO交/欢气息，灼烧阿尔弗雷德最后的放任不管轴线，将夹在其上的管制想法，砸落行动的天平，翘起Hero的整治本职。不再深思，阿尔弗雷德一把扯开可疑的第58号帐篷门帘，凭自身的感官，将即将上演的荒谬之事刻入眼帘。

然而，下一秒即将上演的剧情，却远超出阿尔弗雷德的意料，也彻底地点明，那萦绕心间的异样迷雾所企图掩盖的核心所在，将不可置信的荒诞闹剧，强行送至阿尔弗雷德的眼前。

在察觉到信息素那一刻，阿尔弗雷德便一直认为，这已接近失控溢出的诱/惑气息来源于身为外来者的Omega，毕竟在从珍珠岛踏上飞往阿拉曼的飞机前，阿尔弗雷德早已与巴顿少将一同，将即将奋战于沙漠中的战士信息检查数遍，甚至由于因为要与挑剔英军合作的原因，为了不要一下飞机就迎上某位粗眉毛的嘲讽言语，在机上阿尔弗雷德还特地再度检查，彻彻底底地确认机上的数百位战士都是历经多重训练的强大Alpha。

然而，眼下这以身着黄褐色美利坚军服、亦或者是军绿色不列颠战服的士兵们，正凭接近混乱的腥味、刺激神经的视觉动作冲击、不绝入耳的难忍秽语、散落一地的衣服、以及堪称疯狂的信息素相缠，将这在理论上无法发生、仅在街头传说及低俗笑话中出现的同/性/相/交场景，无遗地全然置于眼帘。

眼前的事宜，让阿尔弗雷德不住惊愕地置于原地。作为在科研上独占鳌头的美利坚合众国国家意识体，阿尔弗雷德心知肚明，自家科学家着实也有触碰这样的禁地，寻求不需要手术仅借用诸如药/物等的方式，让Alpha、Beta、Omega三者性别足以尽快且安全的转变。

绝对安全和持久的药/物研究，至今仍止于初级阶段，就似永生花的培养虽难，但属于半吊子的暂存花，却可尽快绽放指尖。短暂性改变性别的药/物，确实效果强/劲，不过，万物皆为双刃剑，纵使药/物能让Alpha散发本该不属于自身的Omega信息素，甚至做出与Omega没有多少差别的本能反应，但是，不能具备生/殖/腔在内的器/官，外加对服用者身体会带来巨大伤害的后遗症，使服用者充其量只是披上不能被标记的Omega外衣的Alpha罢了。

考虑到对于Alpha的伤害，官方方面从未送出相关药/物的信息，可是，那有关于能短暂改变性别的药/物消息，在不经意间，还是于坊间不胫而走。尽管传文中的配方方式千奇百怪，原材料也各种各样，绝大多数的个人尝试，也指向失败一侧。

虽然在社会上，很多偏激Alpha认为这样的转变有辱自身，部分信者也认为这不符合造物主所安排的基本轨迹，但这并没有减慢人们探寻其中的好奇心理。这不仅得益于人们心灵深处的好奇心，还有在特殊情况辅助下，那源于本能深处、甘愿为此踏入深坑的饥渴所需。

比如，眼下正所处的这挤满Alpha、就连呼吸都仿佛充满Alpha刺激汗臭的军营里。

坐在最靠近门帘处的一位士兵最先发现了与这炽热气氛全然不符的外来者，健硕的他本能地拎起摆在地板上的木棍，正打算用污言秽语和暴力，继而的狂欢时刻，可是殊不知，当视线上移至对方胸前的徽章时，立马敛起四溢散发的警告气息，连忙站起身来，手忙脚乱地别起身上的纽扣，大声招呼道："琼，琼斯上校，您怎么会在这里？"

意料之外的名字及名号落下，为屋内正放荡纵享的士兵们，猛然地泼来一身冷水。一瞬间，无论是正汗流浃背享用短暂美味的Alpha，还是屈身其下、颤抖身体放肆感受不属于生理上Alpha性别的Omega感官的士兵，无一例外都将手上的现在进行时，转变为惊愕弥散的静态。

"呀，Hero我也没什么要紧的事情，就是发现你们几位总是缺席，身为上司的我，就前来体贴探望，当然，还带上那边那几位军绿色军服兄弟的粗眉毛上司的份。本以为你们是因为什么喝沙漠特产热可乐闹肚子，还是被亚瑟的恶魔训练弄伤身体，亦或者是什么热血大片里的自我加练，没想到……"

一边说着，阿尔弗雷德一边踱步于帐篷中央，用与诙谐语气完全不搭的冰凉视线扫过屋内的所有人，尤其是那几位明明是Alpha却散发着Omega气息的士兵身上停留挚久，待换来理想中的全屋紧张视线后，这位决心着手处理此事的年轻上校，才缓缓继而笑语："你们居然在这般'加练'。"

面对这出乎意料的来客，还有这咄咄逼人的言语，深知所执一事之不合常理的局内人，有的十分惊恐地捡起散落于地的衣物，急急忙忙地披上套好，仿佛被父母查到藏在床底的黄/书/般羞涩害怕；有的若无其事，伪装淡定地深吸一口配给香烟，若不是穿反军鞋还有搭错纽扣的体现，内心的慌乱紧张从侧面足以充分展现；而有的初显慌张，但待片刻等待后，脸上的慌张神色随之淡去，取而代之的，是无声的从容，以及，掩盖在微笑下的狡猾。

"嘿上校，确实，我们翘掉午间聚集休息，来到休息帐篷里，进行额外加练。噢这原始释放，这很不赖吧，亲爱的上校。"坐在床上的年轻士兵杰克，正以这开玩笑的方式，随口将旁人企图掩盖的当下场景，一眼转换为毋需质疑的真正事实。似乎是担心阿尔弗雷德对此抱以任何质疑，他还将身旁的这位说不清是Alpha还是Omega的同伴抱在怀里，别有意味地伸手探向密/合处，十分挑衅地，激起一阵让阿尔弗雷德不住皱眉的水声。

迎上部下这略带挑衅的坦言承认，阿尔弗雷德也不再绕圈子，挂在唇角上那伪装的爽朗笑容，也随之转变为本质的冰凉冷漠。他伸手拒绝身旁企图套近乎做最后挽救的士兵递来的香烟，冷笑道："没想到你们那么主动地承认了自己的所作所为，很好，现在Hero已经了解清楚事情走向，接下来就是头疼一下你们的处置方案，当然，如果你们有什么想法可以提出，都是Alpha我定然会择重安排。至于这几位'性别不明'的兄弟，也许你们将造成一切的根源坦白，说不定会有比他们美好不少的结局。"

投下引诱惊慌的鱼儿主动坦白出卖的鱼饵后，年轻的上校便站起身来，十分不屑地轻拍仿佛蹭上混浊气体的双肩，像是代表反感态度般地一脚踹到其上，踩着随之产生、与代表些许绝望士兵心声的刺耳低鸣转身离开。而抢在那一只前一秒还拒绝友好递烟的手触碰门帘一刻，一声此前坦白一切的声音随之落下："等等，琼斯上校。"

听到这并非来自预想中的伪Omega的Alpha声音后，对于空气中极度混乱的气息十分反感的阿尔弗雷德有些许烦躁地回话："呵，等什么，这个时候终于想到要求情了吗，方才与我坦白的率直和无所畏惧的气焰呢。"

"噢先生，我们还是希望能在这队伍里多待几天，于是……希望您能靠近一下，我们给您一些希望能换来从轻处理的礼物。"十分夸张地提高音调，并附以请求抖肩的追加动作后，杰克松开还在喘气的信息素源头男子，站起身来向回过头来的阿尔弗雷德挥手示意靠近。

瞥见对方的这一小动作，预感可能会是玩笑的阿尔弗雷德感到几分不爽，但在周边其他士兵那紧张而期盼的眼神，还有自身无畏的好奇心作用下，他还是选择妥协。压制每一个细胞都对混乱气息抱以的喧嚣，阿尔弗雷德重返帐篷中央，皱着眉连问："于是呢，是什么呢，第35连8号的杰克•萨瓦下士。"

"好的我的先生，噢上校，您怎么出了一身汗，看来帐篷太闷了，这沙漠天气也太折腾人了，嘿兄弟们，快给琼斯上校倒一杯可乐。"话音刚落，一连串的杂音响起。玻璃杯碰撞声、可乐被打开的气泡声、还有鞋底与劣质地面摩擦发出的刺耳杂响，毫不停息地充盈耳畔。未等片刻，一杯还冒着气泡的可乐送至阿尔弗雷德的跟前。

视线在正喷发着小气泡的焦糖色可乐与正端着杯子一脸微笑的杰克脸上来回扫视片刻后，阿尔弗雷德的手，依旧保持环抱胸前的拒绝姿态，扯出全无笑意的笑容加以回复："如果是可乐的话，那Hero我就先拒绝了，毕竟我的帐篷里，早已大大小小地堆满一山。"

"噢如果是市面上的可乐，那我们也没有必要特地为上校您准备，"突然，杰克脸色一暗，压低嗓音低声补充说明："是，您想知道根源的，那种可乐。"

"哈？"阿尔弗雷德连忙伸出手，将盛满可乐的杯子接过，瞪大蔚蓝的眼睛，竭尽全力地细心观察：焦糖色的液体，闻不到一点异味，就连噼啪作响的小气泡，也是记忆中熟悉的模样，完全察觉不到一丝异常。

大概是察觉到阿尔弗雷德的质疑，为换取决定他们命运的长官更多信任，杰克也不再卖关子，四处张望后，一边补充"现在便是"，一边连忙从口袋里掏出一袋白色粉末，当着阿尔弗雷德面，将这怎么看都很明显有问题的粉末倾倒而尽。

突然的"加料"，让阿尔弗雷德始料未及，但当这神秘的白色粉末融入之时，他才真正地察觉到它的危害：眼下，这很明显有问题的可乐，竟与前一秒还未掺入任何物质前没有丝毫的不同，无论是色彩气味，都是熟悉的模样，唯一有可能稍有不同的，大概就是分不清是因为温度影响还是药/物作用而减少的气泡，还有还未确认的口感罢了。

不自觉地晃动配给大杯子，阿尔弗雷德有几分惊讶地向一旁的他们，尤其是正逐渐褪去Omega信息素气味的"前Omega的Alpha"寻求证实道："于是，这就是足以让Alpha转变为Omega的神奇药/物吗？"

"虽然在严格的条令下我们很想加以否认，但是事实上，这，是的。"他们不再狡辩，主动地向阿尔弗雷德对此加以解释说明："这是'魔粉'，顾名思义，就是仿佛被附以魔法的粉末，能够让Alpha短时间内褪去强大的力量，变成一个彻底欠/操的发/情/期Omega。噢希望您不要介意我们的用词，毕竟我们没念几年书就跑去农场帮忙了……"

"言归正传，如您所见，它的效果相当拔群，能在短时间内真正地达到与发/情Omega没有多少区别的模样，就连信息素都可以凭空捏造，但是，它毕竟也只是没有办法标记和制作生/殖/腔的高仿品，就像此前国内的各种同类偏方所言，它对于服用者伤害很大，长期服用说不定还真会变成Omega，当然，目前也不会有人甘愿转变为Omega，所以最后一点自然也就无从确认。"

"是吗，但是真有部分人比起作为臭烘烘的硬汉Alpha，更喜欢绵软不少的Omega不是吗，还有，"突然，阿尔弗雷德降低音量，神色认真地发起最关键的一个疑问："这东西，是你们从美利坚带过来的？"

"不是，当然不是，这是我们前不久行/军经过一个小村庄发现的。似乎是阿拉曼这边的某种特殊植物，才能做到这样的神奇效果。当然，如果祖国那边真的有，我们这群散居各地村庄的年轻人也不得而知。"

"嗯，那么最后一个问题……"说着，阿尔弗雷德无视周边人的视线，转身走向正窝在床上休息的"前Omega"，低声询问道："于是，你们是为了什么，即便面对这样的副作用，也甘愿服下。如果有什么强迫行为，我很不介意为你们介入调查……"

"嘿先生，您这意思是我们欺压他们几个吗？"面对阿尔弗雷德这在他们看来无中生有的"指控"，杰克等士兵有点坐不住，不顾打断上司说话的无礼，连忙打断补充道。

可阿尔弗雷德也不是吃素的，见到杰克这般影响他的询问调查，为给予被询问者信任和安全，他一手平衡盛满重要样品的杯子，一手二话不说地从绑在腰际的枪套中取出灰黑色的沙漠之鹰，将那自诞生起就为了掠夺生命的黑口对准杰克加以警告："闭嘴，Hero我没有询问你们，我问的，是坐在床上的这几位兄弟。"

"不，不关他们事，这是我们自愿的……"似乎是担心同伴与这位上司磨出什么不悦的火花，逐渐由Omega转为Alpha的他们连声表明态度。话音刚落，他们撞上来自国家意识体那深邃而又具备压迫感的双眼所投来的确认视线，纵使沐浴在那样的视线下，足以让他们双脚发抖，但是，即便如此，他们也没有做出任何地改口行动，取而代之的，是数秒后的接连"这是真的"。

说实话，对于这几位Alpha甘愿咽下副作用极大的药/物、摇身变为Omega一事，阿尔弗雷德还是有几分无法理解。虽然他从未对Omega抱以任何偏见，但是这性别转换后的交/欢，却在一方面，让他油然萌生一种说不出的焦躁。不是因为怒火，却在另一方面，更似某种深层私/欲正缓缓觉醒。

而杰克的接连补充，却将这缠绕阿尔弗雷德心中的迷雾悄然驱散片部："这当然是真的，先生，您位居高位，也许并不明白我们的紧张和压力。我们长期所困于这荒无人烟、只有Alpha的军营里，虽然上头有使用诸如压制喷雾等压制/性/冲/动的药剂，但受这荒芜环境还有不知何时会为死神所带走生命的压力影响，那一点点的抑制作用，所能构成的效果变得微乎其微。"

"于是，你们为了这份私欲，而自愿咽下这明显有问题的魔粉？"阿尔弗雷德转身而来，瞪着正勉强披着黄褐色外套的自家士兵严肃逼问。

不知是直面自家上司的紧张，还是逐渐清醒后的尴尬心虚，那为蔚蓝所定格的年轻士兵，竟一时无语哽咽。在这相问无答的尴尬时刻，此前一直披着军绿色外衣蜷在床上的男子低声而坚定地向阿尔弗雷德送来最终的定论答复："是的先生，这是情况所致。"

" 情况所致？情况所致就能让这样荒谬的闹剧在这紧张的战场上随意上演吗。该死，要知道如果这样的药/物若是在军营中扩散，那后果，简直不敢想象……"阿尔弗雷德敛起昔日阳光亲和的笑容，冷漠地扫视屋内的所有相关人员，厉声呵斥。

"先生。"一声不合时宜的呼喊，强行打断阿尔弗雷德的呵斥。是杰克，他并没有似其他士兵那般保留沉默，相反，他继续顶着一张嬉皮笑脸的面孔，猛然凑近阿尔弗雷德，一手自来熟式勾肩搭背，而另一手，抢在周边人们没有留意之际，将藏在掌心里的几包魔粉揉碎，倒入早已别有用途的可乐之中。

"先生，这是我身上最后的几包魔粉，要知道，这可将近花光了我全副身家才换来的宝贝。"

"然后呢。"

"然后啊，是这样的长官，我记得您的年龄似乎是十九岁吧，呀顶着这在青春期末期的特殊年龄，从本该属于您这个年龄的灯红酒绿贵族生活中脱离出来，来到脏兮兮的沙漠战场上，也很辛苦吧。我们也不是不会做人，这样吧上校，只要您放过我们，将刚刚所看到的每一件事都'忘记'，那么，这杯特制超持久三小时的可乐送给您，期间您可以用这个邀请任何一个合胃口的Alpha。"

"噢别这样质疑地看着我，好家伙您知道您的Alpha信息素已经足以让不少Alpha都甘愿为此堕落吗。"说着，杰克唇角的笑容，也逐渐变得更具深意，他伸出手曲成半弧形，低声地在阿尔弗雷德的耳边细语道："只要您愿意，我保证，就连这群军绿色喝茶佬的恶魔教官柯克兰上校，也是你的囊中之物，这杯可乐定然能为你带来绝赞良宵。"

帐篷外，一声象征午间轮班休憩的哨声，强行将阿尔弗雷德那随着时间轨道回流至过往的注意力扯回至当下，尤其是，这置于不远处茶几上那气泡消沉不少的"加料可乐"。这还真是低俗简单的送礼求情。阿尔弗雷德在心中不屑低语。

论军队规章道理，那群士兵们擅自脱离规定集中命令、肆意使用违/禁/药/物、以及向军官行/贿等几大罪行，加起来也足以让阿尔弗雷德将他们就地正法，然而，考虑到他们口中的压力过度现状，以及最为关键的源头尚未清楚、仍需他们的协助等元素，深思远虑的上校先生还是选择暂时不处置这群染上杂色的羔羊，以免惊动进行魔粉研究及生产的黑狼。

确实，眼下最为头痛的事情，应当是如何尽快找到源头，在这团星星之火扩散燎原之前，对其以加以控制，避免类似事情在军营内继而大面积地发生。然而，在这急需冷静深思对策的时刻里，一段由杰克无意提及的话语，却激起看似平静的心池波纹，在搅乱思路的同时，还未阿尔弗雷德，带来前所未有的莫名烦躁。

——只要您愿意，我保证，就连这群军绿色喝茶佬的恶魔教官柯克兰上校，也是你的囊中之物，这杯可乐定然能为你带来绝赞良宵。

阿尔弗雷德自知，杰克之所以提及亚瑟，多半不是对这位强大的Alpha绅士抱有多少歹念，而仅仅是因为，这位粗眉毛上校正好是整个军营里最出名的恶魔教官，在他的教鞭之下，有多少铁汉士兵为不住为辛苦的训练量而疲惫落泪。

拿亚瑟举例子，大概就可以等同于大多数人学生时代总拿班主任开玩笑这般的程度。然而就是这样一个阿尔弗雷德简单推敲都可以归纳为随意玩笑的话语，竟让这位对任何事都抱以积极乐观态度的小太阳琼斯上校，首次展露出极度的烦躁。

无需深追根源，阿尔弗雷德便得知，自己的这般变化根源实为何物。这简直不可能不知道，抛开近百年来那掩盖在无数自我编织的不在意谎言下的心灵真意，仅以此刻这在别人看来足以作为蹩脚笑话、在阿尔弗雷德看来却足以联想的话语反应，也早已在一方将期间的深意表露无遗。

他记不清是从一百年前、两百年前、那个雨夜、亦或者自己还在那个人管理照顾时间起，他的视线，便开始从这无时无刻都为自己带来无限惊喜的世界上，投落至千年不变的那个人身上。留意他那纤细手指所拂过茶杯的小动作，回忆晃入那一双祖母绿眼睛里的无限温柔，思念着，儿时无意触碰他唇瓣时所感知的温度。

不记得从什么时候开始，即便那个人早已离开自己身边，他不仅仍不舍得将此前送给自身的玩具士兵扔掉，还将它们认真擦干净，将其永远珍藏；纵使是那一把象征两人彻底分离决裂的星火，他也不愿抛弃处理，而是忍痛，将其上沾满的泥土和雨水擦净，将它永远地封存于仓库深处。

不记得从什么时候起，明明从本质上并不愿意加入二/战/阵营的自己，竟过分地了解这场战争的一举一动，尤其是为大西洋相隔的他有关的消息，甚至在本田菊来到珍珠港时，自己在痛苦暴怒期间，竟还有一丝找到靠近那个人机会的兴奋。

他记不清自己什么时候开始，曾试着将自己的心贴近那个人，但他知道，自察觉到的那一刻起，他就再也没办法将视线从那位苛刻严格、酷爱红茶、被士兵称为"恶魔教官"、此时正与自己同处于这一秘密军营中的大英帝国先生身上移开。

这份在对方那从过去直至现在对自己的拒绝态度作用下注定没有结局的爱恋，阿尔弗雷德从未对外透露，他还通过对换帐篷故意拉开与亚瑟的距离。在这过去的百年时间里，阿尔弗雷德不断地寻找着各式诸如"他不喜欢可乐这与我很不搭"等理由，以作为自我诡辩的论据，向包括自我在内的所有人证明自己对亚瑟的毫不在意。

他本以为这自我诡辩，在历经百年地洗礼，终归会转变为不争的事实，然而讽刺的是，此时自己竟因为部下的一个随意玩笑，而失态烦躁。

该死，自己不可能，也绝对不能，将这一杯除了满足自我/兽/欲外只会让亚瑟感到无限痛苦的特殊可乐送给那个人，然而，脑海深处，却十分不争气地幻想着，那个嘴硬的绅士若喝下这一杯可乐后，是否也会像帐篷内的英军般，摇身变为那诱/人/姿态。

他那白皙至无血色的肌肤上，会不会浮现兴奋的潮/红；那一张得理不饶人的挑剔之嘴，会不会吐出足以燃尽自己最后理智的兴奋糜歌；那一头像是由阳光金丝编织而成的发丝，会不会被甜腻的汗水所打湿；那掩藏在短裤和长袜中的长腿，会不会为我的每一个动作的颤抖疯狂；而那一双高冷无/欲的祖母绿眼睛里，会不会映照着，为他所期盼的我的身影。

该死！阿尔弗雷德一脚跺在铺上精致地毯掩盖低劣帐篷的地板上，激起零星翻飞的点点灰尘，映落从帐篷外洒落的微光，肆意地点落在为阿尔弗雷德所抛掷地上的外套上，与空气中逐渐强烈有威胁的Alpha信息素一同，再一次地彰显了年轻上校的烦躁。

阿尔弗雷德知道，他必须尽快恢复冷静，否则在短短一小时后，他没有任何把握自己能否保持与往日无差别的阳光笑容，重新站在自己的士兵，以及最爱的那个人面前。然而，脑内那逐渐兴奋的幻想，却与摆在不远处的可乐一同，无时无刻地挑拨着阿尔弗雷德最后的理智界线。

S*it，就是这一杯该死的可乐！阿尔弗雷德站起身来，恼火地瞪着那一杯看似没有任何特别但绝对是通往欲/望深处的恶魔之液，看着映落在红棕色液面上自己那扭曲变形的面孔，阿尔弗雷德感到可笑而又悲哀，百年来不受任何外物所惊动的超大国，此时却为一杯打算留作证物的可乐所乱了阵脚，这实在可悲。

就在阿尔弗雷德感慨之时，将自我空间与外界相隔的帐篷门帘猛然被扯开，来自屋外的外来空气，随着滚滚热浪撞入偏凉的内部环境；灼眼的阳光，毫不留情地刺入偏暗的帐篷，并将来者的身影，散落正站在桌边的阿尔弗雷德身上。

来者不是别人，正是前一秒还为阿尔弗雷德人所幻想烦躁的根源本体——军营内的另一位国家意识体、来自大英帝国的柯克兰上校，或者该说，正是丘比特金箭刺向阿尔弗雷德后的所视者、让阿尔弗雷德朝思暮想了数百年之久的挚爱之人亚瑟。

一切来得太突然了，恰巧在阿尔弗雷德由于杰克他们的言语行为而幻想亚瑟的百般姿态时本尊正巧出现，在结合这经久不散的沙漠热浪，阿尔弗雷德不由地猜想，眼前的这位亚瑟是否确为此人。来不及多想，为眼前的过分巧合而惊讶的大男孩不住扯着因为烦躁而有些许沙哑的声音，低声地试探性呼喊道："亚瑟，是你吗？"

不同于阿尔弗雷德的惊讶愕然，这位身着军绿色军服的年轻上校，眼里散发着的更多是愤怒不满。下一秒，还未等阿尔弗雷德趁其不备掐一掐脸确认真伪时，浅金色的绅士十分不客气地一巴掌拍走对方的手，扯着稍微拉高的音线大声嘲讽："阿尔弗雷德你是被太阳晒傻了吗，还是吃你那脂肪超标的罐头冰淇凌给噎傻了？好吧看你满地乱扔的衣服，很显然不管是哪一种，现在的你多半都不太正常。"

听到这咄咄逼人还换着花样的嘲讽语句，阿尔弗雷德不再质疑眼前之人的真伪，因为很显然，在这个世上也就只有亚瑟·柯克兰能以这种标志性的嘲讽迎击阿尔弗雷德。这还真是糟糕啊。阿尔弗雷德不住在心中自想。虽然他很不想承认杰克他们的想法，但是可惜的是，他们的观点中，那有关于长时间浸泡在满是Alpha的世界里确实会促使饥渴的概念，似乎不是空穴来风，至少此刻的阿尔弗雷德便以自身深得其感。

该死。阿尔弗雷德不记得是第几次这般自我咒骂。该死的沙漠天气，让我浑身燥/热；该死的魔粉，给予了我某种不可能的可能；还有，该死的巧合，竟然在这种时候，让你毫无防备地来到我的面前。眼下当务之急，不是像以往那样，捉紧难得相逢的时间对最爱的他进行调侃，而是抢在自己事态之前，尽快地让他离开这个已经散发着危险气氛的帐篷。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，强行挤出一抹与以往没有多少区别的笑容，轻快爽朗地微笑回击："Hero才没有傻呢！倒是你这个英国粗眉毛，怎么突然来到我的帐篷，你不是很嫌弃我的这一被你称为童趣马戏团的房间吗，你这个老古董还是回到你的精致博物馆吧。"

漂亮一击！阿尔弗雷德在内心为自己疯狂喝彩，期待着按照自己的剧本发展，这个沸点极低的绅士被自己惹毛气炸放下一大堆搭配竖中指的秽语，然后转身离开额结局。虽然这样在某些意义上有些对不起这个多半表面上是前来唠叨找茬、实际上是热心关心的亚瑟，但是在宏观上，面对这个至少能让双方安全的结局，阿尔弗雷德毅然坚持原先嘲讽回击。

然而没想到，迎上阿尔弗雷德的这一记猛攻后，明显被惹恼到粗眉毛都皱成一团的年轻绅士并没有选择转身离开，相反，他迈开步子缩短最后的几米距离，停在阿尔弗雷德的跟前，咂舌抬头论及正题："算了，我也没有打算前来和你吵架，我只是来，向你商讨一些事宜，就是有关配给品。我知道你们资金丰厚，配给品丰富到让人发指。现在，我们站在统一战线，一同准备不久后的战役，于是，我希望你能不能稍微均衡一下你们的食物，当然，我们大英帝国并不是向你们讨要食物，只是现在海上运输有点麻烦，现在暂时供应不足，以后定然会对你们付以相应的回报……"

暂时供应不足？得了吧，与你们英军一起在这荒芜的北非沙漠里扎营训练了整整三个月，这三个月里，除了你们那该死的叶子水，Hero我就没见到你们的食物有哪一次是丰富充足，别说部下了，就连你这位身居高位的上校，也因此而瘦了一圈了吧，就连之前很贴身适合的绿衬衫，现在也变得格外的宽松，不过这能勉强瞥见若隐若现的腰际这一点还是相当的不赖的……等等，我这是在想什么！

掩藏在心中多年的思慕和性/幻/想，在压抑许久后，在此时皆涌上心头。阿尔弗雷德深知，此刻的自我处境到底有多么不妙，他已经不能再与亚瑟以简单而自然的交流结束会面，现在，他已快控制不住信息素的疯狂外溢，经过百年掩盖内心爱慕的各类诡辩论据，此刻褪去看似结实的外壳，成为了通往内心真情最虚掩易攻的大门。阿尔弗雷德必须要尽快将亚瑟赶出这密闭的空间，否则他即将脱轨自撞。

"于是呢，你们大英帝国的问题，又与我们美利坚合众国什么关系？"不，有关于你的事情，我都想知道，我都渴望能够干预，能为你带来最好的一切。该死，你知道吗现在你这瘦弱的模样还有苍白的脸色，让我有多么心疼吗。

"Hero我虽然是世界的Hero，但是你也知道的，最近世界实在是太乱了，需要Hero我前去帮助的人太多了，暂时照顾不了你。所以说，于其在这里向我求助，你还不如写封信给你最爱的女王殿下，呀不知道最近的洋流如何，否则你的信可能要永远在海面上瞎游荡了，或者你找我秘书大卫预约一下，等个几年说不定Hero就有时间帮你。"噢这话扯得还有够烂的，如果可以我还真希望不是出自我之口，不过最后那句倒是真的，如果你去找大卫，根据我和大卫的约定，大卫绝对会动用我的私人能力和资金向你给予帮助。

"那么，你选择哪个呢，亚瑟……"还未等这打算让这一段没有任何营养的语句迎来终结的总结性语句化作言语从口中倾吐而出时，一股异样的冷风猛然地冲向阿尔弗雷德的裤腿，并送来即将在下一秒为阿尔弗雷德带来醒脑剧痛的一记踩脚。是亚瑟，他正用结实的军靴放肆用力地跺在阿尔弗雷德的鞋面上，虽然有靴子的抵挡缓冲，但那份刺骨的疼痛，还是以接触面为中心，向身体四周快速扩散。

"嘿你干什么……"条件反射般的一声吃疼惊呼，打破了空气中的寂静。似乎是为要紧不再沉寂的每一刻，紧接着一记踩脚，对准腹部的手刀兼后背肘击一一快速施展于大男孩身上。虽然阿尔弗雷德本人身体结实，反应速度超人，但是这像是搏击课现场教学般的强攻，还是让他不可避免地迎上来自千年大国的愤怒暴击。

忍痛挨了几击后，咬准绅士抬腿高踢一刻，阿尔弗雷德顺势握紧他的脚踝，将这位炸毛的英格兰小猫咪徒手控制，连声高吼追问："等等亚瑟你这是做什么，要记得我可不是你搏击课的差等生，该死，我可是与你同为国家意识体的同伴！话说你怎么那么能打。"

"那是因为我可是一位强大的Alpha。呵呵原来你也知道你是我的同伴，是谁前不久还让我自生自灭处理一切。我和你讲阿尔弗雷德，如果这次北非战场没有守住，你这不愿意分享食物的上校也背负对应的责任！"说着，亚瑟的余光似乎看到了什么，这明显就带有怒火的脸色，变得更加糟糕。不一会，他借阿尔弗雷德随其余光瞥向片刻，猛然转变中心，借助力量转变赠阿尔弗雷德一记踢脸后，趁势来到帐篷内部，那摆着可乐杯子的茶几旁。

一种不祥的预感，似一团恶火，随着神经电流，迅速地传遍全身，让阿尔弗雷德不住紧张颤抖。他祈求亚瑟不要注意那一杯可乐，以这般避免亚瑟转变为Omega，从而对身体造成无形的伤害。但是在这般由心产生的理智关爱背后，一声似心声的耳语扩散心间：他不仅希望亚瑟发现那一杯可乐，甚至还主动地喝下，让自己也能乘人之机，让亚瑟，成为能与自己相缠的另一半。

片刻的犹豫，拖慢阿尔弗雷德迈向的步伐；不知是否为巧合作怪，还未等阿尔弗雷德做出拦截，亚瑟已经端起那一杯可乐。瞥见大男孩脸上的紧张神色，亚瑟唇角上随之浮现一个狡猾危险的笑容。他抢着捧起可乐，在阿尔弗雷德的连声劝阻下，将其中的可乐一饮而尽。

"亚瑟你……"

"怎么样，你最爱的可乐被我一饮而尽。呵呵，这对你来讲没什么吧，毕竟这点东西在你看来很寻常普通吧。可惜这东西，这该死的、一点都不好喝的烂东西，我们个人的所能分给的水资源价格加起来居然连它都比不上！"愤怒一吼，那不锈钢杯子被砸落地板，似绅士卡在喉间的怒吼，在这狭窄的房间里发出一声闷响。

虽然亚瑟的骂声让阿尔弗雷德倍感心疼，但是在此时，比起他的心情，阿尔弗雷德更在意的，是喝下加了倍量魔粉的可乐后亚瑟的身体情况："那个，亚瑟你还好吗？"

"呵，你这是什么问题，你真当我是不能喝可乐的虚弱老年人吗，别以为你这乱散发信息素就很厉害，你要知道，我可是活了千年的强大Alpha!"说罢，似乎是为了彰显自身的实力，正优雅地用手帕擦唇角的绅士猛然集中意志力，下一秒，一股彰显强大的信息素强势扑面而来。

看来亚瑟没什么事，那么，难道杰克他们欺骗我吗。想着阿尔弗雷德一时间百感交集。一方面，他为亚瑟安全无恙感到欣慰，但在另一方面，一股莫名的失落感和害怕感，悄然滑入心间。他为亚瑟若发现自己这百年来的不合均为所谓"验证诡辩"而恐惧，也为自己无法借势占用感到失落，为身为Alpha的自己没有勇气向最爱的他坦白而感到失望悲伤。

就在这时，一声来自熟悉声音所编制而成的截然不同娇/喘/打断了阿尔弗雷德的自嘲。房间里除了自己外，只有亚瑟，而他，正巧喝了最有问题的可乐，该不会……阿尔弗雷德连忙转过身来，匆忙跑到脸色发青的亚瑟跟前。还未待焦虑的询问吐出，下一秒，亚瑟突然伸出手搭在阿尔弗雷德那结实的后背上，摇晃着加速喘息。

很明显，现在已不再是相互计较的时刻，眼下亚瑟的异常，让阿尔弗雷德既惊讶又心疼。深金色的大男孩很想为绅士做点什么，但是情况突然，一时间他也不知所出，只能像是笨拙的孩童般，以最轻柔的言语安抚，以温柔的动作，拭去他额上的汗水，而在指尖轻擦亚瑟肌肤的那一刻起，一声此前仅存在于幻想中的轻/喘飘落，并在不经意间，空气中的信息素也随之发生剧变。

此前，那似带刺玫瑰般清香凛冽的Alpha信息素，此刻竟逐渐淡去，取而代之的，是一此前从未出现、专属于此刻亚瑟的Omega信息素：甜腻的芳香，似正值六月花期的玫瑰，以沁人的芳香，使阿尔弗雷德不住流连；掺杂其中的点点沉香，若亚瑟挚爱的沉厚红茶，类香水的尾调，给予醇香之后的深沉余香，使其不住回味无穷。此前在北美大陆，阿尔弗雷德遇到过各种各样的Omega，但从未有哪一个，能让他这般沉醉忘返，让他的理智，即将化作余香消逝。

亚瑟他，突然进入了Omega特有的发情期，不仅信息素发生改变，似乎就连他的身体，也因此而兴奋难耐。然而讽刺的是，就在几秒前，亚瑟还为他的Alpha性别感到无比骄傲，现在，他却从能与相搏数回合的Alpha，变成一个连站稳都需要扶着曾被他嘲笑的男人。

原来如此，是那瓶药奇效了。轻柔地揉了揉正涨红着脸、低声喘气的他耳际一侧的柔软金发，深吸一口由这快要充满至溢出屋外的芳香甜腻Omega信息素，那一双蔚蓝眼睛里浮动摇晃的犹豫神色已荡然无存。他不再犹豫，不再害怕，悄然加大施加在那一头浅金色秀发上的力量，用近在咫尺的金发相缠，凭舌尖相绕，将彼此的距离，缩短至最后毫厘，只因为——

——我爱他。就仅仅是因为我爱他，我想要他，想要现在就占有他。既然这样，那我还在害怕什么呢，我想要他，其他的以后再说。

贪婪的舌头卷紧亚瑟那企图逃离的小舌，深吸一口气，将这游走在理智和欲望间的小舟，随滔天的巨浪，狠狠地将它卷入自己的控制范围，让深陷欲海的彼此，重度堕入无边的深渊。自身深沉的海水信息素，随舌尖相缠之际，紧拥些许失控的甜腻芳香，以露骨的欲望相绕，以缠绵的爱意相拥，在由信息素构建而成的虚幻畔海玫瑰园里，诚邀其与之共舞。

在舌齿缠/绵之际，时值狂妄年龄的阿尔弗雷德还不忘发挥其恶劣的性格本质，借粗糙的舌面，舔弄亚瑟疯狂的敏/感地地带，尤其是那足以让亚瑟疯狂的敏感上颚，阿尔弗雷德更是欲罢不能，肆意地感受着怀中尤物无力地轻抓。布满神经纤维的舌下，被侵入舌尖细细描摹勾勒，毫不客气地挑起独特的线条享受；柔软的唇瓣，也难逃被玩弄的结局，在唇齿间疯狂的游戏间隙，锐利的犬齿满带爱意地轻柔啃咬，于唇际，凭淫/靡的水声与唇瓣交合之响，演奏别有韵味的特殊交响曲。

一切，疯狂而持久。初触之时，本质上仍为Alpha的亚瑟还是有些许的抵触，毕竟眼前的男人，也是一位强大的Alpha的同时，还是自己看着长大的孩子，是此时必须相互依靠的战场战友，在这般多重的身份作用下，他无法欣然接受。然而，唇齿之间的触感和快/感，磨去他脑内的理智；漫长的接吻，强行夺取亚瑟身躯的全部力量，而这正映落自己身影的蔚蓝双眼里饱含的、与激烈动作全然不服的宠溺倾心，让祖母绿间，不住晃过一份源于心灵深处的柔情。

而亚瑟的心理变化，并没有激起阿尔弗雷德的过分注意，他忘情地啃咬着这似花瓣般柔软的唇瓣，直到听到怀里的男子逐渐急促的呼吸声，阿尔弗雷德才缓缓松开。重新获得自由呼吸的权利的亚瑟不住急促呼吸，然而，冰凉的空气遇到灼热的呼吸道后，亚瑟不住剧烈地咳嗽着，整个人无力地倒下，落到阿尔弗雷德宽厚温暖的怀抱里。

然而，放肆的亲吻并没有换来这匹饥渴恶狼的缓解松懈。饥饿的美洲雄鹰，随意地将视线于正趴在自己怀中的佳人身上来回扫动，探寻品尝的最佳着力点。如同爱抚般的视线，从绅士那被打湿的浅金色秀发落下，直至为自己相拥为依靠缩短彼此距离而保持踮起的脚尖，所至之处，似雕刻家对自己最得意的作品挚爱相依。突然，蔚蓝的眼睛突然停留因此前的挑/逗及Omega发情期而被汗水沾湿至透明的白衬衫上，悄然露出一个狡猾的笑容。

被汗水打湿的军绿色衬衫，肆意地包裹着这一具诱人的躯干，以对色的强烈对比，将胸前那两颗充血的暗红禁果隐隐显现出来。薄汗与诱人的信息素相缠，近透明的绿丝勾勒酮体，在这般的对比映衬下，怀中的佳人似含苞待放的娇花般柔美之至；而挂在那一张精致的脸庞上那即便沦为发情期Omega也不愿低头的傲气Alpha模样，使之显得更加的妖/媚可口。

委婉地相隔细看，并不是阿尔弗雷德的风格。眼前这在蜜汁侵染下如蜜美味的两点红缨，宛如伊甸园内的苹果，引/诱着亚当和夏娃地堕落；宛如皇后递给白雪公主的毒苹果，美丽诱/人，将公主带入不归的彼方；宛如一把烈火，燃去这位Alpha最后的理智之弦，将相拥探寻的两人，扯落欲火中炉。

隔着薄薄的衬衫，阿尔弗雷德俯下身子，一边双手紧扶那让自己心疼的纤细腰际，一边忘情地放肆啃咬和舔抵着一侧红缨。舌尖，沿着优美的腰线，从腰部滑进衬衫，拂过千年大国那微微凸起的腹肌，用指腹勾勒这仿佛记载大不列颠岛的山川沟壑的细小纹路；而大掌，停在左边的那颗被冷落多时的红缨上，温柔细抚，用心感受着掌下的亚瑟的心脏的跳动，蔚蓝的双眼里满是儒诚，宛如一个倾听天神之音的信徒；然而，逐渐加大的指尖力度，又似肆虐的恶魔，用力地揉掐着那小小的凸起，让随即产生的快感和痛感混合，随着亚瑟因为隔着衬衫吮吸啃咬的绵软和指间外力施加的疼痛而压抑不住的呻吟，一同冲入亚瑟那早已糊成一团的脑内，让弥散在空气间Omega甜腻气息，显得更加浓郁醇厚。

沙漠的热浪，泼洒在密闭的帐篷上，使这由布料相隔形成的个人空间，变得闷热不少，而在可以称得上是猖狂的信息素交欢气息相加辅助作用下，帐篷内的气氛更是炽热撩人。不只是因为环境的过度密闭，亦或者是相缠彼此间过分热烈的气氛辅助作用，明明十分宽敞的帐篷内，那信息素味道却格外充足强烈，似适宜的调情香薰，挑逗彼此这炽热的濒临界限。

后果，结局，这些都不是让饥饿的猎人与沉醉其中的猎物停下的理由，随气氛带动，阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟压在两人昔日挑灯商讨战局的长桌上，用力地从背后扯落亚瑟的衬衫衣领，将脖颈那片诱人的白嫩肌肤暴露在空气里。燥热的身体猛然与冰凉的空气接触，让怀中的绅士条件反射地颤抖，但是还没至多久，一阵熟悉的温度便自背后覆满全身，并在同时，脖颈上传来纹丝刺痛。

阿尔弗雷德正用力地啃咬亚瑟脖颈那一小片肌肤，而那一块地方，正是此刻甜腻信息素散发的根源——临时转变性别后的伪造腺体。由于是短暂地转变，即使在此时放肆啃咬，也无法对亚瑟加以标记。骑在身上的上校自然也深知此事，然而，沉醉于临时AO交欢的美洲男孩已不再在意此事，他随本性，放肆地啃咬着，用犬齿在其上进行临时标记。但殊不知，正是这随本性而行的动作，却为亚瑟带来一阵颤抖。

怀中人的异样颤抖，瞬间让阿尔弗雷德唤回理智。体贴心上人的年轻上校连忙停下手中的动作，一把搂紧浅金色的绅士，企图将他翻过身来，确认方才的这一本性行为给他带来何种后果。然而，待其将爱人带动眼前时，阿尔弗雷德这才发现，亚瑟的脸上，竟浮现了点点兴奋潮红。

"亚瑟你……因为刚才的伪标记而兴奋了？"上下扫视脸红的绅士，尤其是某个有些许凸起的部位，阿尔弗雷德试探性地向亚瑟询问。

迎上阿尔弗雷德的询问后，亚瑟的脸"唰"地一下红透了，空气中愈发浓厚的信息素香气，更似是间接默认的最佳证据。可是这一切的呈现主人，却依旧严声否认："你，你在说什么傻话！我，我怎么可能……"

很明显已经察觉到这一切的美军上校，自然不会错过这一良机，相反，他还露出了符合19岁男孩的爽朗笑容，一边随口像是呓语般地喃喃自语"是吗"，而一边则抢在亚瑟稍微放松之际，一手用力地揉了揉那半抬头的玉柱。

分身传来的一阵一阵外力来袭的痛感让亚瑟不住吃疼地屈膝弯腰。然而，最要命的不是这个，是那份酸痛感褪去后的酥麻感。那份酥麻的感觉，像是蚂蚁咬着敏感的神经一般，那份快感沿着脊髓缓缓地爬上亚瑟的神经中枢，灼烧着亚瑟脑内仅存的理智纤维。娴熟的技法，恶趣味地挑逗，让亚瑟感觉自己的身体处于两大极端，时而宛如置身天堂，感受着柔软闲适；时而堕入地狱，让那粗暴的快感侵蚀着自己的身体，烧融每一根神级纤维。

在快感的浪潮中，为了维持身体的平衡，也为了不让自己像是一个柔软脆弱的Omega那样倒在他的怀里求饶，亚瑟咬着牙，努力向后靠，让自己后背紧贴办公桌，寻求一种外界的支撑点来维持平衡。阿尔弗雷德恶趣味地把玩和快速撸/动一段时间后，趁亚瑟因为快感不住用脚后跟摩擦地面、以压制快要脱口而出的羞耻呻吟声一刻，面前的大男孩瞬间以吻堵唇。

舌尖的交集，肢体的摩擦试探，让阿尔弗雷德趋于疯狂失控。凭海洋包裹玫瑰的信息素露骨邀请试探、并未收到多少明显拒绝后，阿尔弗雷德便尝试性地将手掌轻抚那留意百年的微翘臀部。时间的洗礼，让身为国家意识体的他们，对万物早已度过了好奇时期。阿尔弗雷德本以为"好奇惊喜"仅为存在于辞典的词条，然而，在单恋百年的他身上，自己竟不断地发掘和感受其中。

果然，自己还是输了。百年的自我欺骗，用各种各样的理由所构建成立的、与真实情感相逆的所谓论点和真相，只是最蹩脚的自我诡辩，在最爱的他面前，有关于不爱他的一切，都仅是谎言，而爱他，则是此刻至无尽未来所必须坚持之事。

深呼吸着，阿尔弗雷德将手指送入那湿润的小/穴里。果然，在魔粉的作用下临时进入发情期Omega阶段的身体，让亚瑟的身体彻底堕入阿斯蒙蒂斯的陷阱里，身体的每一个细胞都处于极度兴奋状态，都在散发着满满的欲望气息。小/穴的媚/肉时而绞紧阿尔弗雷德的手指，时而松开，以欲拒欲迎的姿态，诱惑着他拓展那秘境。此时的亚瑟，白皙的脸上染上情/欲的绯红，微微张开的双唇里不断吐出湿热满是情/欲的暧昧气息，白皙的脖颈上布满宣誓主权的爱痕。在帐篷这仅以一层薄布相隔、任何一个巨大的动静都可以引起屋外人的注意的危险地带的刺激氛围的映衬下，亚瑟显得更加美味可口。

理智如同风中残烛，在亚瑟无意间回头时露出了满是水雾如同初晴的热带雨林一般的双瞳的刺激下，瞬间消失。阿尔弗雷德不再忍耐，一下子就将他那尺寸惊人的分身送进那诱/惑着他的秘/穴里，用坚硬的部分，用力地打开亚瑟的身体。

突然的外物入侵，在发情期分泌的过量蜜汁作用，亚瑟并没有感到过度的不适。相反，由于发情期而格外饥渴主动的Omega小穴，还主动地迎合吞吐那一外来巨物。近乎疯狂的抽插作用下，亚瑟的肠/道被塑成阿尔弗雷德的分身的形状，穴/口的媚/肉吃力地吞吐着那让亚瑟不住颤抖和呻/吟的巨物。放肆的唇齿交/缠，缓解着那快要让人疯掉的快感，为这两位溺于欲海的游人提供一片木板，支撑两人浮沉，避免堕入深渊；淫/靡的水声，混进满是喘息声和呻/吟/声的空气里，与之交/缠，共奏一曲色/欲的鸣奏曲；快感，以两者的交/合处为原点，向四周扩散开来，沿着肌肉的线条，骨骼的回路，冲入彼此的脑内，让接近于溺亡在欲/海里的两人不断地拥抱、亲吻，加重爱痕，加大对爱的索求力度。

早已濒临溢出的欲望，在疯狂的游戏中，还是无法加以压抑，终于，在不知道相拥相缠多少载的力量作用下，于海水彻底吞并包裹残存的玫瑰清香一刻，两人迎来了最终的顶峰。蔚蓝的大海，放肆地拥抱着此刻水雾侵占的翠绿默林；而翠绿的湖水，也于此刻，不再偏差地映落唯一的专属天际。

交/合的疲惫，以及性别转变的劳累，让亚瑟记不清楚结束后的数小时内所发生的事宜。他不记得阿尔弗雷德是如何向苛刻的巴顿先生及蒙哥马利先生解释自己整个下午的缺席，他也不记得身上这沾满污垢的衣物是如何被褪下，自己又如何轻松自在地熟睡在阿尔弗雷德的床上，他只记得，待自己醒来时，帐篷的窄窗外散落皎洁的月色，而那个人，正好坐在自己的身旁。

"醒了？"阿尔弗雷德合上手上正查阅的文件，连忙走到亚瑟的身边，温柔地揉着那一头与月色相近的浅金色秀发，柔声地低问道。

"嗯。"怎么说，此前的疯狂经历，让亚瑟有些不知如何是从。一方面，他对于那杯特殊的可乐感到生气怨念，但是，一方面，那掩藏在心灵数百年的爱恋，却又让自己有种借势赚了一发的快感。在这样的矛盾下，亚瑟不知如何处理选择。

"呐，亚瑟，你还记得吧，我们刚才发生的事情。"

"这……"回想起此前的点点疯狂，亚瑟猛地涨红了脸，本能地想要加以否认，但是，当遇上那一双不带一丝笑意的严肃蔚蓝眼睛时，否认的话语，终究还是止于喉间，取而代之的，是一声发自内心的"当然记得。"

"那很好，如果你不记得那就麻烦了。嗯……让你性别改变的是魔粉，一种坊间药/物，现在正在军营中流传，被我发现后，有几个混小子为了套近乎才配置了一杯特殊可乐送给我，没想到你正好喝了……反正事情挺复杂的，以后会跟你慢慢交代，现在我先下令查封营内内所有有关魔粉。"

"是吗……"是，巧合吗，那么，也就是说，如果对象不是我，同样的事情，也会再次发生吧……抱着零星的失落，亚瑟低声地向阿尔弗雷德询问："假如，假如我没有正巧饮下，那，你会给谁喝？"

"如果不需要保存追究本源，那么，还是你。"不带任何犹豫，相当干脆利落的一声回复。

"为什么……"

"因为爱你。这百年来，我一直在隐瞒自己的真心，用各种各样看似很有道理的所谓与现实相逆的论据，证明我对你的情感，绝不是爱情。但是可笑的是，在这短短几个月的接触相处、尤其是这一次意外相厮后，这份所谓的实言真相，竟只是最蹩脚的诡辩谎言。"

"在你沉睡的这几小时里，我想了很久。我有很不负责任地想过要不要假装方才的交欢只是美妙误会，也很有私欲地打算加大药量，让你永远地成为Omega，让你与我永远地相合。但是，最后，我还是决定，查出所有有关的魔粉，让这类转变不再存在。"

"我爱你，无论你是Alpha还是Omega，这份爱永不改变。因此，比起让你为了满足我的欲望，忍受巨大的副作用，倒不如让你健康快乐地生存于世，反正，和你这个傲慢的Alpha打打闹闹地度过余生，也不乏是一件乐事。"

"所以，你愿意，给我一个机会，让我用往后的相随相伴，向你证明，此前的自我想法均是诡辩吗？"

月光下，绅士愣在原地；彼此间，除了相依的温暖鼻息外，以及指尖相触感受到的彼此心跳外，没有一丝杂响，直至，一声肯定的答复，打破这份沉静。

最杰出的逆向伪装，在你面前，却变成了最蹩脚的无力诡辩。

但没关系，我会用往后的直接行动告诉你，我的真心所在。

End.


End file.
